


Fly

by bbabysunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends Turned Lovers, DAMN IS THIS SLOW, F/M, I may have everyone flirt with reader... ITS PART OF THE GIG OF YOU BEING BEAUTIFUL OKAY, Reaaaally slow burn, Slow Burn, fem!reader - Freeform, like Bokuto doesn’t even show up in the first chapter, this is my first fic on here please don’t kill me, ughhh this is going to be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbabysunshine/pseuds/bbabysunshine
Summary: (PREVIOUSLY TWO AGAINST THE WORLD... WITH A LITTLE VOLLEYBALL TOO)You loving Bokuto Koutarou hadn’t been an instantaneous kind of thing. It had probably taken two days at most. I mean, how could you not love him?Volleyball was all you had ever really know before you met Bo. Making the girls volleyball team your first year at Fukurodani hadn’t been a stroke of luck. But now, you couldn’t get the owl like captain out of your head! What would happen when he finally realized his blooming feelings for you too?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Fem!Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Comments: 37
Kudos: 96





	1. chapter 1

A subtle breath out, the slap of the volleyball hitting the ground, high pitched squeaks from your sneakers and the smell of icy hot enveloped you in an atmosphere that could only be described as ecstasy. Your eyes were wide as the buzzer chimed, announcing to the entire stadium of the history that had just been made. 

Whipping around, you flung your arms out and let out a war cry, your teammates rushing to your side immediately. Tears and sweat mixed as bodies collided, bliss and exhaustion sinking in as you looked over at Koutarou, who had shakers and a megaphone in his hand to show his support. You rocked your head backward, eyes closed as you basked in the spotlight of center court, listening to the crowd chant.

“ACE, ACE, ACE, ACE...”

-()-

Initially when you had gotten into Fukurodani, you didn’t really know how to respond. Making the choice wasn’t difficult though, seeing as the school was conveniently close to your house and had a national ranking volleyball team. While your best friend Kaori called you obsessed, you called it being “enthusiastically dedicated” to your sport. 

Your middle school team hadn’t really been the best, they were people who played other sports and needed something to do on the offseason. The first game you ever played as a first year in middle school you had been demolished in a 2-25 game. 

This had always pushed you though, becoming captain of your middle school’s volleyball team when you were only a second year. You were dedicated and always the last one out of the gym after every practice.

So when you had made Fukurodani girls’s volleyball as a first year, you’re were beyond shocked. The team dynamic was nothing that you had ever experienced before. You were around people who actually wanted to be playing volleyball. 

The bigger shock was when you were put on the team as a starter in the wing skipper position. Fukurodani was known for its selective process and almost no first years were ever put on the team as a starter. To say you almost died was an understatement. 

Your first season with the team had ended shorter than you had hoped. While your team had qualified for the spring national tournament for the 9th year in a row, you had barley just got there when you got eliminated in the first round.

The sting of defeat and tears of the third years who would most likely end their careers on this court had imprinted on the very essence of your soul. 

Coming back to school had been difficult, while you slumped in the depression of loss, everything around you had gone on as normal. You had no idea how to cope without your teammates, being the only first year on the team had isolated you in moments like this as there was no one you could turn to who knew how you felt. 

The bell for lunch had already rung, however, you stayed seated, your head buried in your arms as the moments from nationals continued to play in your head. If only you had received that ball better, if only your serve had been stronger, if only you could have done gotten past that three-man block, if only-. 

You were suddenly jolted when you felt a tap on your shoulder, picking up your head you noticed Kaori’s sad eyes before looking down at the two milk boxes in her hands. 

One strawberry and one chocolate banana, the latter being your favorite. 

You gave a sad smile as you gently received the peace offering, watching as she slid into the desk in front of you. 

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.” She said, her voice just above a whisper as if she were talking to an injured animal. 

You popped the straw into the small carton. “I’m okay” you responded before taking a sip of the sweet milk. 

“I know that’s a lie.” Kaori frowned. You shrugged, saying nothing else. She sighed, popping her own straw into the carton before sipping slowly. “You know you can always talk to me, right?”

“Yeah I know.” You responded, scraping aimlessly at some weird carving on your desk, not looking up at her.

“Okay good.” She breathed out. 

A comfortable silence enveloping the two as the bustling of students continued around them. The two just sat without a word between them for a couple of minutes before Kaori spoke up. 

“Do you know that one guy from class 1-2?” 

You furrow your brows, trying to remember anyone super distinct from class 1-2 before a face popped into your head. 

“That one guy who jumped through classroom window trying to chase down a squirrel who stole his lunch?” 

“Yeah.” She said defeated, “His name is Bokuto Koutarou.” You nodded in understanding, your eyes narrowing. 

“Do you like him or something?” You questioned, pointing the tip of your straw at her. Her eyes widened as she raised her hands.

“As if. He’s way too...Bokuto for my taste.” She exclaimed, her eyebrows raised in surprise. 

Again, you nodded in understanding, taking another long sip of your milk. “No, he just asked me if I wanted to be the manager for the boy's volleyball team.” Kaori continued. 

This got you interested, your eyes flicked to her face as she looked away bashfully. 

“He plays volleyball?” You questioned. Your eyes glinted in interest as your favorite word came into the conversation. Kaori sighed and shook her head, a smile slipping onto her face. 

“You two are exactly the same, the minute volleyball comes into the conversation you’re suddenly interested.” She chuckled. “Stupid student athletes.”

You’re eyes bore holes into her, almost demanding her to continue with what she was going to say. Kaori quickly glanced at you before huffing. 

“I just thought that since the girls' volleyball team already has enough managers, this could help me get involved in the sport, you know?” Her cheeks flushed a bright pink as she confessed. “You seem to really love volleyball and I want to be there to support you as a friend.” 

“Kaori” Your voice cracked, grabbing her open hand with both of yours, milk already forgotten. 

Tears brimmed your eyes at her proposal, you couldn’t believe it. Everyone called you crazy or thought you were too focused on volleyball. But obviously, Kaori was different. 

Surprised by your reaction, Kaori clasped your hands together and exclaimed “Oh, my gosh, (Y/N) don’t cry!” her eyes full of worry.

“I'm just,” you started, your smile growing as more tears slipped down your face, “really glad I have you as my friend.” Kaori smiled and brought you into a hug, kissing the top of your head to let you know that she’ll always be there for you. As you pulled away and quickly wiped away any trace of tears, you added “But I'm teaching you everything about volleyball.” Laughing, Kaori smiled.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life takes an unexpected turn as the annual spring training camp rolls around. You team begins to prep for the oncoming season, but during your time there you encounter an unpredictable entity called Bokuto Koutarou.

It wasn’t until the annual summer training camp going into your second year that you had first seen the infamous “Bokuto Koutarou”. 

While crazy stories from other students and frustrated recaps from Kaori had painted a picture of him, Bokuto had definitely not been what you were expecting at all. 

Both the boys and girls volleyball teams from the Fukurōdani Academy Group gathered at one of the high schools to train and hold practice matches against each other. Each year, the summer camps are held at Shinzen, and although the ride had required you to get up at the crack of dawn, you were pumped up to be playing against other national teams.

Buzzing in excitement, you looked from left to right as you entered the gym with your team. Being a second year, you held more responsibility and were supposed to set an example for the new comers into the program. 

But sometimes you just couldn’t contain yourself. 

Spinning around in circles, you jumped up and down, dragging your teammates closer to the courts as you wined to have your setter, Azami, toss a few balls to you. Azami looked over at your captain, eyes pleading “help me” as she held a constipated look on her face, already done with your bullshit. 

Natsuko, one of third years on your team, a middle blocker and your captain, grabbed you by your “Fukurōdani Girls Volleyball” jacket and gently pried you off of your setter. 

“(Y/N), calm down, you’re scaring Azami and the first years.” She scorned, turning you to the frightful faces of not only your setter but the newest managers. “We’re here to work, not get distracted, remember that.” Natsuko finished, patting your head before continuing off with the other two third years toward the warm up area. 

“Yes m’am” You stiffly responded, standing up straight as she passed before deflating. “Dammit, she’s such a badass. She makes me look like such a loser.” You slumped, hanging your arms in front of you as you wished you could turn into a puddle. Sachi, the other middle blocker and second year who had just been moved from the bench to a starting position, laughed as she passed your slumped form. 

“That’s Natsuko for you. Come on (Y/N) I’ll toss you some balls.” She said, amused as you suddenly perk up and trailed after her, excited to begin the training camp. 

-()- 

You squirted the last of your really shit water into your mouth as you walked towards the gym the boys were practicing in. You were in a sports bra and spandex, your shirt slung over your shoulder. You reached down to massage your knee through the compression brace, your tendinitis making it hard to walk. 

The slight chill from the air hitting your very sweaty body made you shiver, so you pulled your shirt over your head, struggling a bit with the armholes before popping them through the shirt sleeves.

Your body was definitely aching after the first day, the team was still not cohesive and fluid, making winning sets really hard. You felt like crying as you remembered how much pain your chest was in from the flying recieve drills your team had to do because you lost. 

‘Don’t think about that, it’s finally dinner’ you thought to yourself ‘and I get to see Kaori for the first time since last week’. 

During the summer, hanging out and making time for friends was definitely one of the sacrifices you had made for volleyball as your schedule was stacked with practices and individual training. But, you and Kaori texted or called almost every single day. 

You had made plans to meet up with Kaori during each of of the food breaks/ recreational breaks they gave the teams, but since the teams had just arrived the only meal served the first day was dinner. 

Finally reaching the doors to the boys gym, you scanned the area for your ponytailed friend. Your surprised to find her chewing out two guilty looking boys, having know Kaori for the past year and a half you’ve realized and appreciated the patience that she has for not only your bullshit but for others crazy shenanigans. So seeing her red faced with her voice above a normal speaking range was surprising and honestly terrifying. 

You quickly walked over, realizing the amount of eyes in the gym that you hadn’t seen before because of the doors blocking the sides. Her voice got louder as you got closer, understanding more and more why she was upset at her words.

“-and to think that you would be as irresponsible to throw a punch BACK. Literally what is up with you testosterone filled boys! Have you no brain cells! If Coach was in here he would have definitely gotten you at very LEAST thrown off the team-“ 

“K-Kaori” You interrupted, gently grabbing her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. 

“WHAT” She snapped, a furious look on her face as she turned around, her features immediately relaxing to a slight frown as she saw it was you. The tension was so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife and it only grew as Kaori signed and began to rub the bridge of her freckled nose. Taking a moment to glance over at the boys, you noticed that one of them had a busted lip and the other a black eye, both quivering in fear at the wrath of their manager. Kaori waved her hand at the boys, eyes still closed, squinted in anger, to dismiss them. “Leave.” 

The boys took the orders as soon as they were given, picking up their things and scurrying off into the dark. 

Kaori signed again and deflated, your arms embracing her as she leaned into you for support even though you were a solid 4 inches shorter than her. Before pulling away, you quickly placed a kiss on top of her forehead, grabbing her things you gave her a smile and nodded towards the door. 

The minute you two had left you heard the whispers start. ‘Who cares’ you thought, shifting the weight of Kaori’s bags between your hands because honestly they were fucking h e a v y. 

Making your way toward the dinning hall, the two of you were stopped in your tracks as a loud voice startled you both. 

“HEY HEY HEY!!! Suzumeda-San!!!!!” The voice called, only getting louder the closer he got. 

You sent a questionable glance over at Kaori, but she just waved you off in response, turning toward the newly arrived voice. 

To be completely honest, the guy was really handsome and you felt a little jealous of Kaori. 

You began to quietly observe him as you gave the two space to talk. After the volume of his voice, you noticed his unusual golden eyes. They were full of emotion, whether it be worry for Kaori or curiosity of the situation, they never seemed to stop expressing something. It honestly made you exhausted just thinking about it.

Just before you caught the last couple things that the boy was saying to Kaori, you took notice of his abnormally styled hair. Pointing in two different directions, his hair poked out of his head like too horns, giving him a devil like look. 

“-some first year boys were giving you a hard time in the gym. Do you need me to beat them up? You know that I’m the strongest most capable one to teach them a lesson.” He exclaims, flexing his muscles and giving Kaori a “if you know you know” eyebrow raise. 

She just laughs at this. 

“It’s okay Bo, but I appreciate the offer. And trust me I know how capable you are, you are our teams Ace after all.” At her response Bokuto immediately beams, jumping up and down with a sun defying smile on his face. 

While they continue to talk about the two supposed first years and then about the practice games, you are thrown into a another string of thoughts that kept you from the conversation.

Bokuto Koutarou, the crazy boy from class 1-2 who was now a second year and wing spiker for Fukurodani. You had kinda sorta stalked the boys team, going to their practice matches and taking notes on each of the players. Iku, your libero and a third year on your team, and Sachi had called you a stalker when they found your notebook on the boys. 

Finally piecing two and two together, you realized what the horns were for. You instantly feel a chuckle bubble out of you, finding the cute play on words amusing.

“Horned Owl...got it” you mumble, sighing with the end of your small laugh. But, apparently you had mumbled it loud enough for the two conversing parties to hear because they looked at you with confused expressions on their faces.

You forced out a nervous chuckle as your face ignites in flame of pink, embarrassment weighing heavy on your chest. You pretend to look at an invisible watch on your wrist as you mutter “would you look at the time, got to go hahah” before stiffly turning away from the duo. 

You had hardly taken a step away from them before you felt a large hand gently grip your arm. While you probably could have gotten out of the hold, you figured the one behind it wanted you to stay. 

Turning towards Bokuto, you were surprised to find his face dusted pink from what you assumed was embarrassment. ‘This guy seems like the type never to get embarrassed’ you thought as you felt him let you go.

“W-Wait.” Bokuto stuttered, and you caught Kaori’s abrupt “pfft” sound before he continued. “Why are you leaving? Who are you?” He questioned, his very beautiful golden eyes almost begging you to answer. You felt your face flame up again as your heart instantly melted, stuttering out a soft “I-I”

“Her name is (Y/N)” Kaori steps in for you, smiling at Bokuto as you continue to malfunction. “And she’s not really good with people.” 

“Oh I’m sorry!” He boomed, turning back to you. Immediately you knew you could never stay mad at this man, as he looked away from you shyly before continuing. “I was just gonna ask what you said.”

Another nervous laugh bubbled in your chest and out of your mouth as you rubbed the back of your neck. “I just realized why you styled your hair in horns.” You confessed with a small smile. “Fukurodani’s official representative is an owl. It’s cool.” 

Bokuto’s booming laugh was what you got in response, his entire demeanor perking up at your small compliment. 

“Well of course it’s cool! I’m the Ace after all!! I have to be cool!” He laughed, patting your shoulder pretty forcefully before turning back to Kaori.

“Oh by the way!! I also came to tell you that the boys and Yukie were wondering if you wanted to come sit with us!” He smiled, quickly glancing at you before turning his attention back to Kaori. “You can even bring your friend if you want!” 

At the invitation Kaori looked over to you hesitantly, only to see your attention completely stolen by Bokuto and his radiant personality. Your entire face was red and you were clutching your chest, probably thinking of any and all ways to get him to play volleyball with you. 

Finding herself with the opportunity to smush these two idiots together she sent an overly exaggerated smile and said. “That’s so kind of you guys! I’d love to sit with the team!”

Not missing a beat she quickly slid over to you and bumped your shoulder, wiggling her eyes she added “And Im sure (Y/N) wouldn’t mind, right?”

As you were knocked back into reality, you looked between Bokuto and Kaori frantically. You were able to get a soft “uhhh” out before Bokuto cut you off.

“Great! Well I’m going to head back to the gym real quick, I left my compression sleeves in there after our match.” He confessed bashfully, another blush dusting his cheeks.

“I hope I see you there.” He said, his golden eyes lingering on you for a second as he departed from you and Kaori. Immediately turning toward her once he was a far away distance from the two of you.

You opened your mouth, readying to ask her why she didn’t warn you about how dreamy Bokuto was before you realized how dumb that sounded and closed your mouth. 

“Yeah I thought so” Kaori chuckled, taking one of her bags from your hand and motioning to follow her. “Now come on, I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry my grammar is probably super horrible. Especially towards the end it might get a bit sketchy because I re wrote that entire last section. I like this just because it fits both Bokuto and the readers personality better. I hope you enjoy!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the summer camp wraps up and you begin school, you quickly begin to realize how fast the season was approaching. Staying after practice to fix any mistake that you made in practice. But one day you get an unexpected visitor by the name of Bokuto Koutarou. What will this mean for your relationship? What will it mean to you?

For the rest of the summer camp, you and Kaori went to sit with Bokuto and the boys. 

You had met Akaashi, Washio and the rest of the team, and you had instantly clicked into the team dynamic pretty easy 

While you were scared shitless of Washio, you two developed a bond as you stayed back and watched the rest of the group bicker or laugh at the funny stories the team would tell about Bokuto. Both of you were ones to sit at the edge of the conversation and you think Washio liked not being the only outsider on the team for once. 

It hadn’t taken long for you to get to know the rest of the team, all of them very excited whenever you came around which made you laugh every time they did. 

“Hi (Y/n)! Hi Kaori!” Komi smiled, standing from his seat and waving at you from across the cafeteria. You laughed and waved back as you and Kaori made your way over to the table where the boys were sitting. 

Setting down your plate, you took the open seat next to Bokuto who had Akaashi on his right, sending a soft smile his way before addressing everyone. “Hey guys.” You quickly glace over as Yukie set down her plate next to Sarukui. “and Yukie” 

“Hey (Y/n)!” Bokuto laughed, nudging you in the arm. Akaashi leaned over his plate to where he could see you before adding a “Good afternoon (Y/n)”. 

“Good afternoon to you too Akaashi.” You politely repeat before turning your attention to Bokuto, asking “So how has your practice matches?” 

Everyone groaned out in unison as Bokuto instantly slumped. You realized the mistake too late and quickly tried to means Bokuto’s now broken heart. 

“It’s okay Bokuto, no matter what happened, you’re still an amazing spiker!” You rubbed his back gently, giving him a beaming smile to try and lift his spirits. 

Laughing and rubbing the back of his neck, Bokuto, still droopy, responded “yeah, I guess.”

“You guess!” You say, bewildered. “Come on, you’re one of the most capable, outstanding and most noticeable Aces out there! You can do anything you put your mind to, Bokuto. Don’t let some practice games get you down.” 

Instantly, he lit up like a Christmas tree. “ho ho ho! I am! Thank you (Y/N)!” He exclaimed with a pearly white smile and a pat to your back which made you lurch forward. 

You smiled as you watched him look over at Akaashi and go “Did you hear that Akaashi! (Y/N) thinks I’m outstanding!” 

“You don’t even know what outstanding means” The younger setter said ‘matter of factly’.

“What?! No I totally do!” 

“Then what does it mean”

“Well, uh...” Bokuto paused.

You continued to listen to their back and forth bickering, smiling as they continued to argue. Your face flushed as you watched Bokuto laugh and his face just shine with purity. 

Man you were so whipped.

There was just something about about Bokuto that attracted you to him like some sort of magnet. Maybe it was the way that even after a really bad mood swing his smile was contagious like happiness was a form of disease. Or maybe just the way he was super confident in himself and his team that made you stay, but now you couldn’t imagine your days without him. 

Even after the summer camp, You, Kaori and Bokuto continued to talk and eat together both in the morning and in the middle of the day at school. Most days you took the train with Bokuto and some of his teammates to school, both you and Akaashi silently nodding along to whatever Bokuto was going on about. 

It had been hard to crack Akaashi, especially since he was a year younger than you and you weren’t in practice 24/7 with him like Bokuto was. However, after showing him some cool apps with a bunch of brain games on them, it seemed like he really warmed up to you. 

While sometimes the boys would even take the train with you home, practices began to run later and later and as more mistakes were made, the later you stayed to fix them. 

The day you realized that there was something missing between you and the boys, practice had been particularly rough. You hadn’t received any good balls and Azumi had started making sloppy sets towards the end of practice, making it really hard to synch up and hit the ball. It had to of been an hour after practice had ended but you were still hitting serves as if it was the beginning of a set. Volleyballs were sprawled around the gym as you grabbed a ball and served only to do it again and again, frustration and anger boiling over in you like a tea pot. 

On the opposite end, the boys practice had just gotten out and Bokuto strolled down the hall on his way out of the school. The smack of a volleyball being spiked peaked his interest, and when it happened again his curiosity turned into a need. 

When he peaked around the edge of the doorway he saw you, and the first thing he thought was how taken back he was by the anger on your face. Scratch that, you didn’t just look angry. you looked vicious. Like a scorpion about to strike. Another smack and he saw a volleyball fly over the net into the far corner of the court. 

He was surprised by how powerful your serve was. As if your arm was a canon, it smacked the ground with a crushing force before springing back into the air. He hadn’t even known that you played volleyball. 

Bokuto, understanding that it wasn’t the right time to approach you, waited until you got down to the last ball before stepping foot into the gym. He watched you with careful eyes as you wiped your face with your shirt, slowly dragging it down your skin with both hands. 

“Hey hey hey” Bokuto started softly, watching as your eyes flicked up to his before looking down at the volleyball on the ground next to you. 

“I didn’t know you played volleyball.” That got a laugh out of you, even if it was small he declared that a point for team Bokuto. They were going somewhere. 

“Im surprised, I’m pretty sure I’ve talked about volleyball more than you and Akaashi combined.” You laughed. “I mean, you are pretty dense so I’m actually not surprised.” 

This made him pout so you immediately redirected. “But, I should have been a little clearer, I’m sorry.” At your apology Bokuto went from 0 to 100, clasping you hands in his with a beaming smile on his face. 

“No need to be sorry! I’m just glad I know now!” You felt the need to shield your eyes because his smile was so bright but your hands were still in his iron like grip. Instead you deflated, exhaustion and frustration creeping back into your head as you remembered why he was even coming over here in the first place.

“Man, I just wanna cut out this part of my story and just get to me being an Olympic athlete or something.” At the confession, Bokuto eyebrows raised a bit, surprised. He realized that was probably the most you had actually said to him. 

“I mean don’t we all, but really it’s the hard times that make us who we are” He smiled, gesturing for her to throw the ball to him.

“Come on, i’ll toss to you.” 

Nodding she smiled as she watched him take off his school uniform coat and roll up the sleeves of his button up. 

While his sets weren’t perfect and when he had tried to set just like Akaashi, he ended up hitting you more times than actually getting you to hit the ball. After a bunch of failed times, cheering up a very upset Bokuto and laughing each time he hit you, you told him just to bump the ball up in the air, high and long. 

Throwing the volleyball up in the air, you realized that time had almost slowed as you felt the minute that the ball left your fingertips. 

‘This is it’ you thought, watching Bokuto, in slow motion, bump it cleanly just like you told him, high and long. 

You ran up to the net, hearing the loud ‘thump’ as you jumped and spotted the ball from the corner of your eye. 

As you reached the top, you held perfect form as you waited for the ball to drop in the perfect spot and as soon as it did you slammed it down. 

Bokuto widened his eyes, watching you shoot to the top almost to float midair had been shocking, to say in the very least. He felt his heart beat in his chest, his legs and his fingertips, there was something about the way that you spiked that just struck him as heavenly. 

They continued like that, bumping and spiking, until you both decided on a small water break. Bokuto watched as you practically sprinted for your bottle, realizing that you probably hadn’t taken a break until this.

As you sat down next to the bench on the side of the court you leaned back you felt the cool surface of the steel on your back and the warm sting of the ball on your hand. 

You clenched and unclenched your fist a couple times before dropping your hand onto the floor. You looked over at Bokuto as he took out his water bottle from his bag and stood, spraying it into his mouth.

“Thank you” You blurted out, a blush covering your face as you continued. “For staying.” 

“Of course!” He immediately responded. “Anything for a friend.” He finished off with a chuckle, placing both hands on his hips as he took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. 

“Yeah that’s it right there.” He beamed, looking down at you. 

“That’s what?” You questioned, taking another swing of your water bottle.

“The smell of hard work.” 

You just laugh and stood picking up your items as you realized how late it was. ‘Three hours after practice’ you looked at your phone in astonishment, quickly texting your dad to let him know that you were on your way home. 

“Who’s that?” Bokuto asked, rolling down his leaves and reaching into his bag to put back on his uniform jacket as he realized that you were packing up. 

Watching him made you frown a bit. You had liked how he looked in just in his undershirt. Quickly dismissing the thought before it had even finishing forming, you shake your head and respond.

“My dad. It’s just him, my brother and me at home, so he tends to want to know where I am 24/7.” You let out another one of those breathy laughs. “But he’s used to my late night practices, I just wanted to let him know that I’m on my way home.” 

“Because you’re his princess!” He exclaims, turning to you with a bright smile on his face. “I know if I had a daughter, I’d be pretty protective of her too. Not saying that women can’t be strong and stuff but like you know.” 

Suddenly feeling bashful, Bokuto looked toward the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck. Finding it sweet, you chuckle and pat his back to reassure him it was okay. 

“No I get it, thank you Bokuto.” You said with a reassuring smile, watching as he responded with a sheepish grin before dragging you toward the exit. 

“Come on! We have to catch up to Akaashi, he texted me saying that he’d wait for us at the main entrence!” 

The two of you ended up getting to Akaashi just before he was going to ditch you guys, so the three of you walked to the train station together. The train ride full of loud remarks from Bokuto and the three of you silently looking out the window as the sun set, just enjoying each others presence. 

Bidding the two boys farewell as you began your walk home from the station, you felt a little more at ease in your relationship with them. As if something that was missing finally clicked. 

-()-

‘What the fuck am I doing here’ you thought, standing at the enternece of the boys volleyball gym, watching as they wrapped up their practice and began to clean up.

Making a move to turn away from the doors and book it, before the very voice that you had come to the boys volleyball gym for stopped you. 

“heY HEY HEY!! (Y/n)!!! (Y/N)!!!” Bokuto bellowed, making you slowly turn back toward the enterence of the gym with a suddenly burning face as everyone and their sister turned their eyes to you. 

You shyly waved at him as you watched him jog towards you. You really hadn’t meant to disturb practice but it seemed they were already done and cleaning up the gym. 

After yesterday, you had woken up with a guilty conscious when you realized that you had practically forced Bokuto to practice with you and probably made him feel bad enough to toss you balls. Needing to apologize, you had sprinted out the gym the minute Natsuko had said you and the team were finished. But once you had gotten to the boys gym you quickly realized you had no game plan and really bad social skills, which never mixed well. 

“(Y/n)!” A higher pitched voice called, who you soon realized was Kaori behind Bokuto. 

“(Y/N)!!!!!!” Bokuto said just a little louder, completely covering up your view of Kaori as he stopped infront of you. His eyes shined like stars and his sun defying smile never leaving his lips as he practically buzzed in front of you. ‘He’s so cute!’ You blushed, covering your mouth with your hand as you turned 50 shades of pink. 

“Hi-“ Bokuto started before he was literally shoved out of the way. 

“HELLO LOVE” Kaori squealed, tackling you with a hug before picking you up and spinning you. Bo looked over with teary eyes and depressed expression, watching as your face flushed and a smile made its way onto your face. 

“Hello Kaori, it’s nice to see you too.” You responded softly as she put you down. Turning toward Bokuto, you were about greet him too before you were startled by the tears and his bottom lip quivering. 

“Kaori!” You exclaimed as you turned toward her. “You made him cry!” 

Kaori simply shrugged and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. “Maybe he shouldn’t try to block me from my best friend.” 

You frowned at her response, putting your hands on your knees as you bent over yourself to be a bit closer to Bokuto, who was on the floor. 

You reached your hand out and helped him up. As he stood you gently brushed your thumb underneath his eye to swipe away stray tears. 

Smiling at him, you heard the small chant of ‘compliment him, compliment him, compliment-‘. 

“You’re hair looks good today, Bo.” You blurted out quickly, standing on your tip toes to reach up and stroke the two horns that stick up in opposite directions on his head. “Extra spikey.” 

Immediately like a light had switched on he let out a gutty “Ho ho ho!” as he puffed out his chest and ruffled his imaginary feathers. “I know! Very Ace like of me huh?! The Ace needs to look the coolest after all.” 

You giggled as you patted his head again, “Very true Bokuto”. 

Unknown to the three of you, a crowd had formed to watch the silly exchange, teammates began to make bets on when you and Bokuto would get together. 

“Man (Y/n) really knows how to bring him up from slump fast doesn’t she.” Konoha laughed, his hands on his hips as he bumped Akaashi in the shoulder. 

Akaashi, however, didn’t answer as he scribbled in a notebook that he started keeping since the summer camp, mumbling to himself. “Bokuto’s weakness number 28: when (Y/N) doesn’t greet him first.” 

Konoha just laughed nervously, looking away from not only the three of you but Akaashi as he continued to clean up the gym. ‘I’m friends with a bunch of weirdos.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this one took awhile, mostly because I procrastinated and kept making cookies instead of editing hehe. Thank you for the Kudos guys!! I really appreciate it, it always brings a smile to my face. By the way, I already have the plot line finished and I’m up to Chapter 6 right now chapter wise. So all I have to do is take a second look at it and edit it, so expect more of this story soon ;)


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After apologizing to Bokuto and continuing to tend to your blooming relationship, you meet one of Bokuto’s oldest friends. Who would know that the two of you would hit it off so well so quick? If challenging him to a 1v1 is what you classify as “hitting it off”.

Several other players greeted you as they began to leave and soon enough Kaori dashed off, leaving you and Bo alone and shouting “Call and text me when you get the chance!” form over her shoulder as she ran down the hall to catch up to Yukie. 

Almost robotically, you turned toward Bokuto, anxiously gliding your thumb over your lower lip as you tried to formulate your apology in your head. Bokuto cocked his head to the side in confusion, his eyes filled with worry as he watched you mentally struggle. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, worried for a moment that you were upset with him. His worry turning into sadness as he connected the dots and thought that’s why you hadn’t said hi to him first. “Are you upset with me?” 

You were shocked out of your trance by his words, remembering how much he overthought things and rushed to clear up the misunderstanding as Bokuto began to tear up, his golden eyes piercing at your shyness and anxiety like a spear. 

“Oh goodness no” You explained, placing a hand on his shoulder, a soft smile dancing into your lips as you watch his face relax in relief. “No, I came here to apologize” 

“Apologize?!” He exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Concern wrinkling the skin next to his eyes and making him grasping the hand that had just been on his shoulder between his own. “What for?? You have no need to apologize! You’re amazing! I mean I’m amazing too but like you’re amazinger!”

Your face bursted into flames, but you tried to remember cooly that is just how Bokuto talks to all of his friends. Man what was going on with you, you hadn’t had the hots for someone like this since Tuxedo Mask from sailor moon in second grade. 

“I just wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday.” You started, taking the hand that wasn’t on Bo’s (very muscular) shoulder and putting it on the back of your neck. “It was selfish of me to make you feel like you needed to stay and set for me, I was just really frustrated and-WOAHH” 

You let out a startled yelp as Bokuto suddenly grasped you by the waist, raising you above his head and twirling you around before he gently set you down. “Are you serious!!” He exclaimed, laughing slightly as he placed both of his fists in his hips, his biceps flexing in the muscle t that he had on. “I love volleyball! Especially when I do it with friends! Don’t ever apologize!” 

You placed your hand on your cheek, pouting. You weren’t satisfied with that, you felt too guilty for placing your burdens on him especially since you had only known him since the summer. The guilt was eating away at you all day and you didn’t want to ruin one of the only friendships that you had made since Kaori. 

Seeing your conflicted face, Bokuto’s face lit up like a light bulb as he realized how to make you feel better. “I know! Why don’t you set for a couple of tosses for me, you know to make it even!” 

It was your turn to be surprised, your eyebrows raised and your shocked expression got a laugh out of Bo. That was actually a really good idea, plus you had been begging Azumi to give you some tips on setting in case of an emergency after you saw some big shot libero set for the setter during a nationals game. You blushed, embarrassed but quickly responded. “Yes! Please! I need to work on setting anyway!” 

After the two of you finished with that days extra practice, you decided to meet up again and like clockwork it became a regular thing. You became a regular in the boys volleyball gym, the team practically cheering for you as you walked in because they wouldn’t have to practice with Bokuto after such a rough workout. Komi and Konoha boasting about their friendship with you to the rest of the team because them two, Bokuto and Akaashi all rode the train together to school every morning. After a couple of meet ups, Bokuto quickly realized how horrible you were at overhead passes. He teased you relentlessly until one day you gave him a set so perfect that he never mentioned it again. 

Sometimes you’d be joined by Washio or Sarukui and you would practice receiving off of them. While you were probably second best on your team defensively, toped only by your mentor and libero Iku, you still needed practice. Each of the wing spiker on the boys team were canons and if you were able to dig balls that would end up in your face before you even saw the set, you could pretty much dig anything. 

Even Kaori joined in the fun, sitting and watching as you and a few of the boys did 3 on 3’s or spiking practice. After awhile she started correcting your technique, telling you if your block was too wide or if your spike was too rushed, which was a thing that often happened because of your excitement. 

Your connection with the boys team remained largely unknown by your teammates until one day Iku followed you as you snuck into the boys team after your practice. That day, it was just Bokuto and you, and you had just spiked the ball into the left far corner when Iku came out of no where and perfectly received to the setters spot. 

“Woah there, my disciple! Did you slack off on that spike? It wasn’t as powerful as the ones in practice.” The libero let out a booming laugh, posing like she were showing off her massive biceps before walking under the net and giving you a noogie.

“Ah! Senpai! I’m sorry” You apologized, going limp in her arms, ashamed that you unconsciously decreased the power to enhance your aim. 

Practically bursting at the seems, Bokuto jumped up and down to make himself more known. “HEY HEY HEY!! You just received (Y/n)’s spike so easy!! I have such a hard time with them!!” Bokuto exclaimed, making you burn a crimson red from underneath Iku’s arm. “And what did you call (Y/n)?? Disciple??? Man I got to get one of those!! But where?? The store??” Bokuto continued, a look of curiosity and serious gear turning crossing his face as his voice began to fade. 

Iku looked astonished by his very intense aura and once again gave you a noogie. “Looks like you found another little spitfuck to meet your endless energy and hunger for volleyball.” Your senpai gave another hearty laugh before gesturing over to Bokuto. “So? Are you going to introduce us?” 

“Oh!” You exclaimed, now flustered as both Iku and Bokuto looked at you expectantly. “Iku, this is Bokuto Koutarou, he’s a second year wing spiker on the Boys team.” You beamed at Bokuto who gave you a wink and another beaming smile to Iku. “And Bokuto, this is Iku, a third year libero on the girls team, and my mentor.” You lightly laugh before you add, “She taught me all I know about receiving.” 

“Pshaw!” Iku laughed, shaking you by the arm that was wrapped around your shoulders. “You knew how to dig a ball better than Azami ever will be able to on your first day”

“Azami knows how to receive! I’ve seen her do it! She just chooses not to.” You chuckle before turning to Bokuto to explain. “Azami is my setter, shes really paranoid about stuff but she’s a really dedicated and talented player.” 

“Yeah when she feels like it.” Iku scoffs which gets a “Hey!” out of you before she moves to the next subject. “So, spitfuck, actually is it okay that I call you that?” 

“Yeah sure!” Bokuto laughs, finding the nickname amusing. 

“Cool cool, anyway, got any “ulterior motives” with the girls teams most talented player?” Iku interrogates, sending a sly smile over to Bokuto, who just cocks his head at the question. 

“Ulterior,,,,motives,,,?” Bokuto ponders for a moment and while you would have tried to explain it, you were still freaking out over your biggest supporter and inspiration on the team calling you the “most talented player”.

Looking between, Bokuto and you, Iku deadpanned and simply walked off, muttering “dummies” before calling out to the rest of the team. “You guys can come out now!” 

Some heads peeked out from behind the doors to the gym, most not only Sachi who you gave a disapproving look to as you shouted “What?! Are you guys spying on me now!” 

Natsuko quickly came up behind the troublemakers, including Iku, and dragged them away. Apologizing to you and Bokuto before scolding your teammates about privacy and respect. 

You dragged the bottom of your shirt down your face in embarrassment and sent an apologizing look over to Bokuto who just laughed at your anguish. “That’s just some of my team”

“They’re lively! I hope we get along.” He finished off sincerely, tossing the ball over to you before raising his voice again. “Come on! Toss to me!” 

It had only taken one practice session that Akaashi had ended up joining for you to realize how far you were from Bokuto. 

You were set to receive and the minute that Akaashi had set the ball it was as if it teleported as it rebounded off your arms and out of bounds. You only faintly heard Bokuto praise to himself “NICE KILL” before you slipped into your own head, a wall blocking you from standing next to Bokuto in the lime light.

A sad, empty feeling hit you as all at once when you realized that you two were worlds apart. But suddenly the heat of determination filled that void. While you two might be worlds apart, it would never mean you couldn’t try to catch up. 

“AGAIN” you called, both Akaashi and Bokuto looked at you, confused as you got set in a attack position. A shaky smile grew on your face as your sneakers squeaked on the wood, calling “ONE MORE”

-()- 

When you ended up meeting Kuroo after numerous times of Bokuto begging you to, it had been almost the exact opposite feeling that you had when you had first met Bo. You, Bokuto and Kaori were sitting outside of a small ice cream shop waiting for Kuroo and his plus one. Sadly, Akaashi had a huge exam to study for on Monday and was unable to join the 5 of you but said that he’d be there next time. 

Bo had explained that him and Kuroo went all the way back to their first year when he was only a little fledgling. They met during the annual summer camp, no one wanted to stay and do extra practice with him until Kuroo came along. And the rest is history.

“Kuroo is the sole reason why my cross shots are so good.” Bo confessed, a look of embarrassment crossing his face as his past faults flooded back to him. Ice cream drizzled down his chin as he looked out into the sea of people that crossed unknowingly like a monk looking back on past sins. 

Before the ice cream could drip into his lap, you quickly wiped it up with a napkin. “Hes that good? Damn he should help me with my straights.” You sighed and leaned your hand that was on your cheek, crumpling up the now dirty napkin before throwing it into the trash can on your left. 

“You should have seen it, (Y/N).” Kaori dreamily sighed, taking a lick of her ice cream and continuing with a full mouth, “His blocks were practically perfect and really gave Bokuto a run for his money.” She laughed, and while she thought it was amusing Bokuto physically deflated as a look of defeat crossed his face. 

Quick to react, you slid his cheek into your hand and gave him a look that said ‘you’re amazing don’t let that comment get you down’. Responding back in your two’s little language, he leaned into your hand, appreciating the gesture. Kaori quietly observed the intimate moment, flicking her eyes between you and Bo suspiciously at the sudden physical contact. 

Before she could ask, however, Bokuto startled the two of them as he jumped up. Releasing a loud “ho ho ho!!” as he bounded over to the two figures approaching. 

“Man it’s been awhile, Bo!” A deeper voice bellowed, a small chuckle closing out the sentence as he was tackled the energetic Bokuto. 

“Kuroo!!” Bokuto practically sobbed, tears welling up in in his eyes as they hugged, the taller boy wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s waist and swinging him from side to side. You analyzed this “Kuroo”, his pitch black hair complimenting his darker outfit, giving an “Emo” like vibe despite his very bright smile and personality. As the two pulled away you could see “Nekoma volleyball” scrawled across his chest in blood red and immediately you perked up. 

“Oh no” Kaori said watching you go from jealous to curious, kneading the bridge of her nose as she prepared for your bullshit. Surprisingly, you stayed quiet and continued to silently observe. However, you seemed to buzz in your seat and your ice cream, which was long forgotten, dripped down your hand as it melted. 

Kuroo, Bokuto and a smaller black haired boy that you didn’t notice before strolled over to the two of you, chatting aimlessly of school and practice and how they need to get their coaches to arrange another practice game between their schools. You felt excitement well in you at even the idea of volleyball and as soon as they got close enough you blurted out “You play volleyball?” 

Suddenly his brown eyes snapped to meet yours and suddenly you felt fear and excitement mix into a bubble of rivalry as you examined him with a smirk. Under his preppy, bubbly personality hid some sort of mischievous intent, like a fox or a cat. This was a different fear than when you were around Washio, this was the fear of the unknown and the fear of losing to that bastard. He was like a queen in chess, someone who had complete control over the board. 

You hadn’t realized that you had physically moved backward until you felt the sting of cold metal on your back. Your eyes left his for a spilt second to see that you were clutching the metal arm holders before they snapped back up to meet his gaze. But unlike before, he had slipped back into his comfortable mask that he wore so easy. His perfectly set teeth and the warm atmosphere around him shocking you more than his mischievous side. 

“Yeah, I play for the volleyball club at my school. So does Kenma here.” He gently bumped shoulders with the smaller boy next to him, startling Kenma out of his game. You has once again forgotten that he was there, getting caught up in the strange way that Kuroo was toying with you. But honestly, you felt kind of guilty for not noticing. 

His hair was practically identical to Kuroo’s besides the weird half up half down style that the taller boy had. Kenma looked much meeker than Kuroo and you realized that he probably didn’t even want to be noticed. Kenma looked up from his phone and stiffly nodded before looking back down, shutting the rest of you out instantly. You liked the kid.

You and Kuroo went back to cautiously watching each other, the air around the two of you tensing as you continued the stare off. Completely oblivious to the strange western show down between you and the polite liar, Bokuto interjected. 

“Kuroo! Why don’t we go inside and get some ice cream for you and Kenma!” 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at you before turning to Bokuto with a million dollar smile as he excitedly responded with an enthusiastic “Sure!” and following Bokuto into the shop. 

You licked your lips and cracked your knuckles in anticipation. Turning to Kaori with a determined glint in your eye you practically shouted “I’m totally challenging him to a 1v1 game later.” 

Koari gave you a scrunched up face and a sigh in response, shaking her head. “You volleyball players are so weird. It’s like two nerds dueling over a rivalry in a RPG”. She didn’t even react to your shocked expression as she took another lick of her ice cream. 

“1 v 1’s are like knight level honor! To refuse one is to take a blow to your pride.” You explain, patting Kaori on the back way more forcefully than you meant to, making her lurch foreword abruptly. She sent a dirty look to you and scooted away slightly to keep away from any more unexpected blows. For the rest of the time the two of you sat in silence as you waited for the boys, not because you two lacked topics, mostly because you were busy planning the perfect plan to take down Kuroo. The minute they came out of the shop you abruptly stood, making Kaori jump because you had been sitting as still as a statue since they had gone into the ice cream parlor and pointed at the cat like giant. 

“You! Me! Volleyball gym! 1v1!” You shouted, moving to put both of your hands on your hips before you realized you had smushed your ice cream in your right hand. Shaking off the cold and sticky treat off of your hand and into the trash, you licked the extra ice cream and once again pointed at Kuroo. “I challenge thee!” 

Bokuto buzzed and excitedly shook Kuroo, completely oblivious to the tense sparks that flew between the two of you. “hey heY HEY!!! Look at you guys!! Getting along already! (Y/n) never challenges anyone to 1v1’s!”

Kuroo just gave you an agitated smile, ignoring Bokuto as he clung to his side and poke the sneaky bastard in the face. Pointing back at you, he smirked and accepted your invitation. 

“You’re on, shrimp” 

-()-

After the challenge, everyone quickly finished their ice cream and you quickly explained that you didn’t have any keys to the volleyball gym. After countless times of you begging Natsuko for the keys, she eventually gave you a fake set which you once tried to use at 5 in the morning but to no avail. However, you did have a volleyball net in your backyard.

“In your backyard? God you’re just like this nimwit right here.” Kuroo scoffed, placing a hand on top of Bokutos head with a smirk before ruffling his hair. “It’s eat sleep and volleyball for you monsters.” Bokuto pouts at Kuroo’s supposed insult, puffing out his imaginary feathers and turning away from your group of five. This got a laugh out of the three of you, Kenma still to into his game to respond.

Once you came up to your one story house, you didn’t spot any cars in the driveway and realized that your dad nor your brother were home yet. So, you reached over the top of the waist high fence and opened the door to your pretty shabby backyard. “Viola!” You exclaimed, bounding to your precious volleyball net. “Home sweet home!”

“Keep it down over there!” Your older neighbor yelled back from her porch. Wincing at her scratchy tone, you gave a quick “Sorry Mrs. Funai!” before turning back to your guests. 

Kaori also waved to the older woman, having been to your home more than enough times for the old woman to recognize her. Mrs.Funai gave her a small, adoring smile to the ponytailed girl and a wave before going back to her dog magazine. You watched the exchange with a pout on your face, lowkey offended. 

Instead of dwell, you quickly began to prep for your 1 on 1, you threw off the carguen that you had worn for the small weekend get together and rolled up the sleeves of your skin tight under shirt. Jogging over to the makeshift court, you picked up the volleyball that laid in the dirt. Turning to your challenger, you made a “come get me motion” as you smirked. 

“Oh it is so on” Kuroo laughed and cracked his knuckles, not realizing the shit he just got himself into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Long time no see! I was hoping to get to Chapter 10 in my drafts before I posted another chapter but after all of the kudos and comments on the last couple chapters, I just couldn’t wait. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You challenged Kuroo to a 1v1 and he instantly accepts your challenge, but does he really know what he got himself into? And how does Bokuto feel about the two of you getting so buddy buddy?

“Watch out Kuroo!” Kaori warned, plopping down next to Kenma and Bokuto on the grassy side of the court with a huff. “(Y/N) is the queen of 1 on 1’s! Currently undefeated!”

It was your turn to puff out your own feathers, feeling good to be complimented as you let out a hearty laugh. Placing your hands on your hips with the volleyball snugged between your arm and your waist, you waved it off, trying to be modest.

“I’ve only really played my team and half of the boys team.” You explained, sending a dangerously threatening smirk over to your contender as he took his place on the other side of the net. 

“Oh so are you on the girls team?” Kuroo questioned as he rolled up the sleeves of his black sweater and unclipped the chain that hung in a loop just underneath his pocket. A true e-boy. 

“The Fukurodani girls volleyball team, ranking just about 14th in the nation right now!” You exclaimed, flinching as you got shushed by your older neighbor for your booming voice. Maybe you were taking after Bokuto more recently, just a little bit. Okay, maybe a lot a bit. 

“Wow~” Kuroo purred, hanging onto the net and leaning in so his voice was just above whisper as you looked at him in shock. “So strong, I wonder what the body of a national ranking athlete looks like underneath those cute clothes of yours~”

A blush spread across your cheeks like wildfire, but instead of responding you just threw the volleyball at his face. 

Bouncing off his face and back into your hands, the volleyball made a sickening smack sound as it hit Kuroo straight in the forehead. Everything stood still for a minute before Kuroo roared “WHAT THE HELL” 

“WELL THEN YOU SHOULD’NT SAY SHIT LIKE THAT, PERVERT”

“I OBVIOUSLY DIDNT MEAN IT! IT WAS A FUCKING JOKE” 

“WELL I DIDNT TAKE IT AS ONE”

Kaori just shook her head with a chuckled as she watched the two bicker. Bokuto had rolled over to his back from the sitting position, howling with laughter. Surprisingly Kenma had looked up before tching and looking back down at his game. 

After reluctantly apologizing for hitting Kuroo in the face and the taller boy whining for a bit about how offended he was that you would hit his pretty face, you were ready to explain the rules. 

“They’re pretty simple.” You said, your open hand scratching an itch on the side of your head. “The game goes until one person gets 15 points, you only get one hit per side and serves can be either overhand or underhand.”

“Damn, underhand? I haven’t seen that since middle school” Kuroo scoffed, smirking at the absurdity of the rule, he still hung onto the net and popped his hip out in a sassy manner with his words. You just ignore his dumb pettiness and continue. 

“Actually, high school teams during nationals like to put underhand servers in for a pinch serve to fuck over the other team.” You explained, looking down at the dirt as you continued. “At our last game at nationals, an underhand pinch server got 5 points off of us because we were in so much shock.” You clenched your fist, remembering how helpless you had felt on the court that day because of the blinding lights and other teams cheers. “So I had added it as a rule so I could practice.” 

“You’ve been to nationals? Arent you a first year?” The feind asked, doing a quick stretch in his pitch black jeans as you continued to talk. “You’re definitely short like one” 

“Uh-huh! That was my teams 9th year in a row!” You proudly puffed out your feathers again, “Shooting for our 10th appearance this year!” But you quickly frowned, remembering his other comment. “And excuse you! I’m a second year” 

“Damn, I thought I had found a new friend for Kenma for a sec. Sorry Kenma!” Kuroo laughed and waved over to the boy sitting on the sidelines. The smaller teen didn’t even look up as he flipped Kuroo the bird, making the upperclassmen grasp his chest in a fake hurt way. “Cold, you’re so cold Kenma” 

You were starting to like the silent first year better and better. 

“Let’s get this show on the road, love birds! Stop chit chatting and start hitting the ball!” Kaori teased, snickering as you screamed “WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS” with a huff, earning you another shush from Mrs.Funai, who had actually set up her chair towards your game. 

Bouncing the volleyball between your hands, you took a couple steps back before running up and starting the game off with a jump serve. 

“Oh ho ho! Too scared to start out with that ultra super cool underhand?” The cat like feind teased, receiving it over hand which you bumped back over the net easily. 

“Why would I bust out my ultimate weapon after just telling you about it?” You chuckled as you saw him set up for a spike. ‘Too easy’ you thought, waiting for second for him to hit his highest peak before jumping. You gave him a smirk as your block went as high as the spike, curving your arms and body foreword to correct the balls direction back into his court. His surprised face was probably the best thing that you got out of blocking his spike, both of you watching as the ball hit the ground on his side of the net. 

“Damn girl, you’ve got hops!” Kuroo laughed with a smirk, a chill running up his spine as you landed and slowly stood back up, your presence suddenly 10 times bigger than it had been only moments ago. 

(Y/N) - 1. Ultra stupid and stinky cat - 0

-()- 

Bokuto hadn’t realized how much of a bad idea this 1 on 1 was. A) He wasn’t even playing volleyball and B) you were totally paying more attention to Kuroo than him. Not that Bokuto would ever fight with his bro over a pretty lady (which you were) because they both loved and respected one another. But, it was still distressing to see you not paying anything attention to him. He would definitely be clinging to you after this whole ordeal was over. 

The only thing that really made up for it was watching you play. Having been the bunt to many of the one on one battles that you played, he had only really watched you from the other side of the net. Being able to watch you calculate your opponents next move after only knowing him for a total of 2 hours was pretty incredible. 

You were now up 14-11 and you were already at set point. Both you and Kuroo were warmed up and you thought that now was a perfect time to bust it out. 

Walking backward, you set just like a jump serve and you saw Kuroo anticipate the power you put behind the ball. And just as you were about to take a step, you swing your arm back and shoot the ball into the sky. 

“Fuck” you heard Kuroo mutter, searching for the ball with the sun in his eyes. While it isn’t pretty, he manages to dig it, and immediately you bump it back, getting excited in anticipation as you see him receive it over hand. 

‘Perfect’ you think, already in the air the moment the ball had touched his finger tips. Sometimes, you forget why you joined volleyball in the first place. Caught up in the pain or frustration, you tend to loose yourself in your expectations. But it was here, right now, moments like these that made you remember what it was all about. Flying high above the net, you feel the cool breeze of approaching winter hit your face as you reach the summit. As if in slow motion, you watch the ball being sent in a large arch toward you. Spiking it with as much power as you could to the back corner of his court. 

Speechless, Kuroo turned towards the back of his court and then to you before screaming “WHAT????”. You turned around to see Mr. and Mrs.Funai clapping at the satisfying end to your small game. You gave them an exaggerated bow which you saw Kuroo pout at from the corner of your eye. 

Laughing you plopped down in the dirt of your make shift court, forgetting that you were wearing jeans that you probably now just ruined. You wiped the sweat off of your forehead and chuckled, “I mean, you’re the one who tossed it to me.” 

“Well duh!” The feind exclaimed, climbing underneath the net and entering your side of the court. “But I didn’t think you would spike it that fast!” He smirked down at you, offering a hand to you. “Respect man, serious respect.” 

You just shook your head and grabbed his hand, feeling him hoist you up from the ground before you were tackled by you’re overly excited owl. 

“(Y/N)!! Still the queen of 1v1!!” He exclaimed, lifting you above his head like rag doll before setting you back on the ground with a sparkling grin. Like a light switch, his mood instantly switched as he gave you a pout “But Im upset! I didn’t get to play any volleyball with you!” 

You ruffle his spikey head and responded “Don’t worry Bo, you’ll always be my number 1 practice partner” 

“Did you hear that?? I think shrimp here is calling it a date.” Kuroo teased as he wrapped a slender arm around your shoulders. Almost instinctively you elbowed him in the gut. Bokuto doubled over laughing as Kuroo clutches his stomach and crumbled to the ground in pain. Genuinely this time you gasp and rub the middle of his back, profusely apologizing and asking if he needs an ice pack.

He raised his hand and gave you a thumbs up with a strained smile that made you burst into laughter too. Like blowing out a candle, your laughter suddenly dies out as you see your Dad slides open the back door to your one story house. 

“Daddy!” You call, abandoning Kuroo and dashing over to your father before leaping into his arms. He chuckles as he swung you back and forth, greeting you with a soft “Hello Sweetheart” and then your friends with a louder “Why hello.” 

Kaori is the first to greet him back, politely responding “Hello Mr. (Y/N), it’s very nice to see you again.” Walking over to your father to join your hug. He gives a hearty laugh again as he pats her head. “Welcome, Kaori.” 

As you let your father go, you see Kuroo grabbing both Kenma’s and Bokutos heads and bowing before rising with another slimey million dollar smile on his face. “Hello Mr.(Y/N), it’s a pleasure to meet you. We’re sorry for the intrusion.” 

Bokuto looked absolutely depressed, his eyes teary and Kenma looked over at Kuroo with a pissed expression before returning back to his game, still bowed. You laugh at the absurdness of the picture before you. 

Presently surprised at the stinky cats politeness, your father smiled and whispered to you “He’s a keeper” before motioning to the testosterone trio to head inside. “It’s no intrusion at all! (First name) never has guests over besides Kaori so the house is relatively empty 24/7” Your dad chuckled. 

So, everyone crammed inside your tiny house and for the first time in your life you felt a bit suffocated in your home. Quickly, you made everyone move to the living room. 

While everyone else was lounging on the sofas, you and your father made herbal tea with cookies in the kitchen. You had heard the trio talking about the upcoming national qualifiers and certain standardized tests that were coming up for second years. As you exited the kitchen with the goods in your hands, you father kisses your cheek and waved to the group of four telling them to “enjoy” before heading to his office. 

You set the tea and cookies down on the small glass table that was in the middle of the sofas, settling in front of it on the floor as you watched everyone grab a cup of hot tea. Contently, you blew on your tea to cool it down, closing your eyes as you felt the warm steam blow around your face. 

Being the feind he is, Kuroo broke the silence first. “So, (Y/n), you and your dad seem nothing alike.” He said with a smirk, taking a cations sip of his tea before continuing. “He’s super caring and polite, unlike you and your unpleasant attitude.” 

With your eyes still closed, you felt a vein in your head pulse at his words. Damn that boy, thinking he’s such a hot shot. “I guess you’re mistaken, shitty cat. I’m just like this around you!” You glared, flipping him the bird with an irritated look on your face. 

The two of you continued to glare at each other before bursting into laughter. Kaori just shrugged, knowing that she would never understand. But from his spot on the couch next to Kaori, Bokuto pouted. While he was super happy that the two of you were getting along, he was sad that neither of their attention was on him. So after setting down his tea, he quietly slid off of his seat and onto the floor where he scooted over to you.

As you calmed down from your laughing fit, you opened your eyes to see Bokuto with a distressed look on his face, arms crossed and his usually pointy hair physically deflated. Realizing the problem, you gave him a soft smile and ruffled his hair. Which to him, seemed to be an invitation enough to snake his arms around your waist to pull you closer to him. 

“I’m sorry Bo, we haven’t been giving you much attention, have we.” You apologize, allowing him to place his head on top of yours, a slight blush dusting your cheeks at his body heat that warmed up your back. No matter how many times he did this you don’t think you could ever get used to it, in a good way of course.

Nodding in understanding, Kuroo stood, plopping on the floor next to you and Bokuto and leaned onto Bokutos shoulder. Closing his eyes and relaxing into his best friends shoulder. You gave Kuroo a soft smile, glad to have someone who understood your lovely owl as well as you did. 

Bokuto now had a beaming grin on his face compared to the seemingly permanent frown that he just had. Enjoying the physical attention from the two most important people in his life. 

Kaori raised her hand from her relaxed state in the sofa, breaking the little bubble the three of you had made

“Uh hey guys, am I the only one confused?” She asked before dropping her arm with a loud ‘thud’ noise. 

Kuroo just shrugged, his eyes still closed as he answered, “You know how how when you don’t pay enough attention to Bokuto or if he gets super overwhelmed, he gets into his “emotional mode” right?” At his question Kaori nodded, that much she knew. 

“Well sometimes the only way to make him feel better is by showing him you care.” You finish off, tracing random shapes onto the arms that Bokuto had wrapped around your waist. “He’ll do it all the time during our individual practices or during lunch when we see each other. You really haven’t noticed?” You asked, surprise evident in your voice mostly because Bokuto was almost always upset during lunch because he had math class just before the break. So, you often leaned your head on his shoulder or let him lay his head in your lap if the four of you were sitting in the courtyard. 

Kaori ponders that thought for a moment before nodding. “That makes sense” she agrees, picking herself up and moving to Bokutos other side, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Bokuto gently bumps his head on top of both Kaori’s and Kuroo’s showing him that he appreciates what they’re doing before placing yours back underneath his chin. 

“You guys are so weird.” Kenma scoffs out of nowhere, sitting back to back with Bokuto as he continued to play his game. The four of you just chuckle before returning to a comfortable silence. 

Soon enough it was time for everyone to go home. The duo from Nekoma departing your home with a light punch to your shoulder from Kuroo and a curt nod from Kenma. 

Bokuto and Kaori had left in a pair as well, Bo commented that he didn’t want a young girl walking out in the dark alone with a puff of his chest. 

“What a knight in shining armor you are, Bokuto. I don’t know anyone more suited for the job.” You laughed, watching him practically shine from the compliments. 

“Hey hey hey!!! You’re totally right!” He laughed, grabbing Kaori’s wrist and dragging her outside of the open door. “Come on Suzumeda-San! We have to get you home!” 

Kaori simply allowed him to drag her out of your house, waving as she departed with a loud slam from the door closing. 

You just laugh and wave back as you watch the two of them dash down your street. What extraordinary friends you have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it was really easy to edit this chapter mostly because I knew that I didn’t really want to change this one much haha! I’m sorry that this is much shorter than a lot of my other chapters, this was mostly some fluff to get an idea of your relationship with Kuroo and Kenma! The really juicy plot points have yet to come ;)


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukurodani’s Girls Volleyball Club  
> Natsuko: MB, Captain, 3rd year  
> Iku: Libero, 3rd year  
> Azami: Setter, 3rd year  
> Reader: WS, 2nd year  
> Sachi: MB, 2nd year  
> Hikaru: WS, 2nd year  
> Matsu: WS, 2nd year

The scent of Autumn, cinnamon and pumpkin with a hint of apple, wasn’t the only confirmation of the changing seasons and the ticking clock for qualifiers. The swift change of the leaves surrounded your street and school with the fiery colors of fall was also a dead give away.

After your first meet up, the five of you, plus Akaashi, began to meet regularly. At ice cream shops that were slowly becoming extinct as they temporarily closed for the season; the small beach on the edge of your more modern suburb; and the park that was only a block away from Bokuto’s house, which would soon become your posse’s main hideout at least through winter.

Even after your rough first impression and how much he rang your mental alarms, you and Kuroo actually became really fast friends through your mutual love of Bokuto and pranks. You two and Bokuto were definitely the crackheads of the friend group, ending up getting someone in trouble with either the law or the public countless times. One time, Kuroo even had a long showdown with a store manager with a toothbrush. Long story.

Out of the newbies, Kenma was a bit harder to crack, but just like Akaashi, he slowly warmed up to you and your relatively calmer attitude. Both of you had discussed games that Kenma was into and you had even confessed that you often played Animal Crossing. That whole confession lead to an hour long conversation about what villagers where funny and which ones you really REALLY hated.

“There was this mouse once named Brocollo and I fucking HATED his guts,” You remember typing furiously on your phone. “I tried absolutely everything to get him to leave but he just never did.”

Days and days went by. Individual training, practices, dinners spent alone and hard-to-get math problems passed before you knew it. But soon enough, you and your team stood in front of the qualifiers for Spring Nationals, playing against many teams in hopes of making it on top.

While it hadn’t been easy, you climbed the ranks until you were seated as one of the top four female volleyball high school teams in Tokyo. After winning your last game, qualifying for the quarter finals, you looked over to the fan section. An empty seat in the front row with an easy view to your spot on the court made a weight on your chest settle and dig itself into your heart like a parasite. Tearing yourself away from the stands, you quickly ran to catch up with your celebrating team, hungry for more.

It hadn’t been long after your victory that you heard the news. While Nekoma’s season was over, your boys team had made it to the playoffs as well. When you had bumped into the two of them for a “crackhead trio” meeting, as Kuroo called them, you had a stern look on your face before gently slapping his down casted face with two hands.

“Hey! You’re coming next year whether you want to or not.” You demanded aggressively as Kuroo yelled in surprised, the tears in his eyes obviously not from your slap. “You’re going to play on that orange court. No one will know what’s coming because you, me and Bokuto are going to literally fucking dominate.” You finished sincerely before patting his shoulder and walking off.

“Ain’t no rest for the wicked,” You breathed, shouldering your volleyball bag before looking back at the two boys that stared at your back. “Or the hungry.”

-()-

You waited anxiously for playoffs in November. Brushing off the dust on some old emergency moves and polishing up your special attacks as the clock ticked by. But, as quickly as the break came, it left and before you knew it you were stepping into the Sumida City gymnasium. Although you had been here last year with your previous team, it still took your breath away as the sweat, anxiety, and icey hot hung around you like an invisible curtain.

You and your team had ended up winning your first match and as you waited for your next competitors to enter the gym, you stuffed down a banana on the sidelines. You had quickly snatched the fruit from Sachi’s hands before peeling the top and taking a bite.

You allowed yourself to take a deep breath in and out, the hard part was over. Even if you lost this match, you still qualified for Nationals. The realization almost made you cry before you were snapped out of it by a booming voice.

“Stuffing your face, shrimp? Do you think eating will make you taller?” Hikaru smirked, coming in on your left side before resting her arm on top of your head, her frizzy latino hair taking up your entire field of vision. You were 7 inches shorter than her, Hikaru stood at a height of 5’9” while you hit just below 5’3” and she never let you forget it.

Before you could retaliate in response, her identical twin sister, Matsu, came in on your right and took her sister's arm off of your head. You quickly shut your mouth as she gave you a long stare and responded to Hikaru at the same time sending a chill down your spine.

“It’s not nice to tease, Ru” Matsu said in a monotone voice with broken japanese, the shadow casted by her long straightened hair made her look like a character from a horror movie before she eerily looking at the court where you would be playing.

“Aw come on, Su! Maybe my teasing will make her grow, you never know!” Hikaru laughed, her toothy smile and playful personality a stark contrast to the eerie aura around her twin. She punched you in the arm and took your banana before walking off with Matsu who was still staring at you, attached at the hip to her sister.

The twins were second years and wing spikers, just like you. So because of this, there was often a sort of competition between the three of you. Matsu never really knew about what you were competing for until the very end but it was the thought that counted.

“Guys,” Natsuko called from behind you and the team, making all six of your heads swivel around to catch her eyes as she finished. “They’re here.”

The team instantly began to migrate and gather around Natsuko. Several very tall bodies blocked your view of the door but instead of doing the rational thing and moving to the side you simply began to jump up and down just to see a glimpse of your next opponent. Your stomach dropped suddenly, the disgusting color combo of green and yellow making you stall before taking another jump. You already knew who you guys were against and even the thought of it made you groan.

“Are you FUCKING kidding me.” You whispered, placing your hands on your knees and keeping your gaze on the floor. You felt like crying and throwing up at the same time, maybe eating that banana wasn’t the best idea.

Nohebi Academy, the one fucking school that you didn’t want to advance to Nationals, was the team competing against you for the first slot at playoffs. Meaning that even if either one of you lost, you still would qualify for nationals. As you continued fake gag, you felt Sachi’s tight grip in your shoulder as she pulled you into a standing position.

“You’re ten million times better than them, act like it.” She deadpanned before turning back to watch Nohebi finish getting through the door before slithering onto the court.

Although you just came from a game, your two teams began to warm up again, taking turns on spiking drills and serving practice to make sure everyone was ready to play.

Just before they assigned the sides of the court, one of your balls went rouge and rolled underneath the net into no mans land. Gulping, you called “I got it!” to your teammates as you traveled under the net into unknown territory.

You chased comically after the volleyball until it was cut off by a foot and as you looked up to see who had stopped it you immediately felt a chill run through your body. Her gaze and stance just radiated bitchyness.

“Oh is this yours? I’m sorry let me just stoop to your level to get it.” Ikeda Hotaru, a third year on Nohebi and your personal nemesis, said in a snarky tone as she picked up the ball and shoved it into your chest. “Here ya go, shortie.”

You stood there, clenching one of your fists as her hair swished and you stared at her privileged “daddy-buys-me-everything” walk. Each time you saw her you remembered all the pain her and her posse brought you during junior high. You could never understand how they had so much malice toward you, but you guess they were in pain too and that’s how you got yourself to sleep at night. As she continued to walk away from you, you heard her mumble just over a whisper, “Should have stuck to receiving, little birdie, because now you’re wings are going to be plucked.”

Your grip on the volleyball tightened, knuckles turning white from the pressure. ‘Man this is going to be a long game’ you thought as you turned and walked stiffly over to your side of the court.

-()-

It was the end of the fourth set and after three consistently long rallies, both of your teams were exshausted.

You were tied, 30-30, and Nohebi was becoming a bit desperate. After snatching only one of the three sets for you, if they ended up taking this one too your team would have to go into the fifth set with low stamina and low motivation. Both of your teams were all out of time outs, meaning that no matter how tired you got: you had to keep pushing. It was grind time.

You, Hikaru and Natsuko were in the front row and you watched as Matsu was swapped out to bring your libero in. You quickly high fived Iku as she entered the court and she smirked at the relief on your face. “Did you miss me, my lovely disciple?” She chuckled, shifting to the back row with Sachi and Azami. “I was just in a couple rotations back.”

You sighed and quickly wiped your hands on your shoes to get the sweat off of them which got you a quick side look from Hikaru. “I know, it’s just that SHE’s up,” You cringed as Ikeda stepped up to the service line.

You felt her gaze lock into you and a chill ran up your spine even though you were dripping sweat. ‘You’re next’ it said.

Kissing the ball, she twirled it between her hands before slapping it, bouncing it a couple times as she warmed up for the serve. You grimaced, looking at the ball in disgust, “Literally what the hell, doesn’t that spread germs or something.”

“I guess it’s within regulations.” Hikaru commented from your left, an equally disturbed expression on her face. “Now pay attention to the game, midget, she’s about to serve.”

Growling at the comment about your height, you grudgingly obliged her, backing up as you prepared to receive. The minute the whistle was blown the ball was in the air and flying over to your side of the court. You barley had time to register that the ball was alive before Iku stepped in and quickly dug it, grunting as she was knocked to the ground from the impact.

“Nice dig!” You exclaimed, watching the ball cleanly arch up in the air, looking out the corner of your eye you saw Azumi silently get into position to set. You licked your lips in anticipation.

This one was for you.

As if on a timer, you heard a loud “(Y/N)!” as Azumi called for you to take the ball.

There’s a loud thump as your feet hit wood and then you’re suddenly flying. No crowd, no Ikeda, no calls from your coach. It’s just you, Azumi and the ball.

It wasn’t always like this, especially between you Azumi, and you were suddenly taken back to the Interhigh National Tournament. You had lost, barely making the top 4 before you were eliminated from the tournament.

It had been devastating. Not only to you, but the whole team as the third years had to make the tough decision whether or not to participate in the Spring Qualifiers or study for entrance exams.

You hadn’t expected to hear that Azumi wasn’t coming back, You hadn’t expected her to ignore the entire team, you just didn’t.

So, in response, you had sprinted down the halls after school, making your way towards the third years. You panted as you leaned against the door frame of class 3-4, scanning the emptying room as third years passed you on their way out. You heard them whisper about the way you just barged in their room and how rude it was for an underclassmen to be so disrespectful but you didn’t care.

Spotting her, you slammed your hands on her desk, making her already jumpy attitude just increase with the loud noise.

“Azumi” You said very informally, narrowing your eyes as she looked at you with a fearful expression. “What’s this shit I’m hearing from Sachi that you’re not coming back?”

You saw her fearful expression drop but her face tightened up. Now with angry eyes she hissed out a reply, “I’m done being let down by a team that doesn’t give a shit about the sport I love.”

She stood and turned to walk away but before she could, you grabbed her bag, seething, you whispered. “Don’t give a shit? Azumi I’d give myself up for volleyball if I could.”

You began to get angry, raising your voice as your grip tightened around her bag.

“I’m in pain almost everyday. I stay hours after practice to get my serve or spike down perfect. I eat right, I exercise, I take care of my body after practice and I make sure I get my homework turned in.” You narrow your eyes as you shove her away from you. “So, Azumi, where the fuck is your commitment? I know you get good grades and school has never been an issue for you. So what the fuck is it? Fear?” Your push your finger into her chest as anger bubbled in the pot that was your stomach.

Whispers of “delinquent underclassmen” and “someone needing to get the teacher” but you didn’t listen. You needed answers or an explanation, she couldn’t just leave you and the team.

“Yeah (Y/N), I’m afraid. I’m afraid of how fucking painful losing is.” Azumi narrowed her eyes as she stepped toward you, you stood your ground refusing to be pushed back. “I don’t want to be the one who messes up, the team looks to me and I can’t give them answers,” You were surprised as she deflated and placed a hand on your shoulder. “You have to be the one they look to, (Y/N).”

“So you’re just going to leave? You know we don’t have any replacement setters, we barley have replacements in general.” You began to tear up.

“You can’t, Azumi, the team needs you. I need you. You see how short I am right? Shorter girl wing spikers like me are a dying breed.” You take her hand from your shoulder and clasped it between your two hands.

“You’re the only setter that I’ve ever know who’s believed in me, I need that.” You confessed. “I’ll be faster, I’ll jump higher, I’ll do anything to become someone you can rely on to put the ball up in the air for. You won’t ever had to doubt me or my skills.”

You saw Azumi tear up as well, placing her other hand over yours and sighed. “You know I never doubted you at all, it was me I doubted.” She smiled. “I hope you can forgive me, I just have a hard time believing in myself.”

“Well dont!” You exclaimed, sending a beaming smile her way and you gently took your hands from hers and placed them on her hips. “You’re my setter for a reason! You make me look good!” Azumi laughed at your childish reassurance, when suddenly the two of you were interrupted by a teacher.

“Is everything okay in here?” She asked. “I heard something about a “delinquent underclassmen”” At this, a vein in your head throbbed.

“Delinquent?!” You exclaimed, rolling up your sleeves and eyeing all of the upperclassmen in the room. “I’ll show you delinquent.”

Azumi quickly grabbed you by the bicep and pulled you back, like a dog on a leash. “I’m sorry for the trouble, Sensei, but we’re fine.”

The teacher just shrugged and continued on, leaving the upperclassmen to quickly shuffle out in fear of being tackled by the 5’1” volleyball player.

You and Azumi just laughed, smiling at each other before she sighed and pat your back twice. “Come on, Ive got to talk to our club director about my change in plans. You’re coming with as punishment for almost getting me in trouble.”

“What?!” You exclaimed. “Come on that was a group effort.”

“Was not.” She deadpanned.

“Was too!”

“Was not”

“Was too!!”

You quickly snapped out of it, barley even remembering what had caught your mind. You watched as the ball practically floated in the air, admiring the beauty of the set as your spread your wings. Sorry, but it was your turn to fly.

One moment you and the ball stalled mid-air in the center of the court and next the ball had slammed onto the ground next to Ikeda. How was that for a “fuck you”?

The cheering around you came back full force as you high-fived and patted from all angles. Calls of “nice kill” and “good one” motivating you to keep pushing, keep fighting.

“ HEY HEY HEYY (Y/NNNNNNNNNN)!! NICE KILL!!” A very loud voice called and instantly you recognized it. Snapping your head toward the crowd, you spotted Bokuto in the stands with his uniform on as Akaashi and Kaori tried to drag him towards the exit. Behind them you saw Kuroo and Kenma with a large megaphone and a “Fukurodani Girls Volleyball” shirt on.

“Bokuto-san, we have to go our game will start any minute.” Akaashi groaned as he pulled at Bo’s left arm, trying to drag him away from the railing that he was currently leaning over.

“I can’t just leave her here! They’re about to win!” Bokuto cried, hanging onto the railing with a death grip.

Akaashi sighed in frustration before Kaori quickly stepped in. “You know, if you don’t go now you won’t be able to go to nationals with (Y/n).” Kaori said with her hands on her hips. Bokuto’s face fell in realization as he snapped his head back to the court where you were now standing back in postition.

Watching the entire thing, you gave a gleaming smile as you raised a fist to reassure Bokuto it was okay to leave. You hoped that was enough. Bokuto gave a thin smile back as he allowed Kaori and Akaashi to drag him out of the gym, disappearing behind the closed doors to win his own game. That’s when you realized that Bo wasn’t the only one who reacted to your signal.

The crowd roared at your fist before fading out as the ball finally reached your next server, Sachi. ‘One more point’ They thought.

‘We need one more point’ you continued the thought, breathing out to cool your nerves as you were rotated from the back. You allowed the energy around you to settle on your skin like electricity, invisible but still there. You gave a quick glance to Azumi who was on your right as the whistle blew. You heard Sachi slam the ball into the other side of the court, making you glance at Nohebi and then glanced back at Azumi.

‘She’s getting jittery’ Azumi thought, her own smile splitting onto her face as she watched the other side recieve. ‘This is going to be good’

“I’m sorry!” You heard Nohebi’s setter say as she bumped the ball back over to your side of the court. A juicy, golden chance ball.

You watched as the ball floated through the air and sweat drip down your teammates faces. Sachi dug the ball and Azumi switched places with Hikaru as you two began to set up for the spike.

It was only a millisecond that Azumi was in control of the ball, but it was that split second that made it all the difference.

You watched the ball as it was perfectly placed in front of you, and once again, it was as if you and the ball were floating. For a moment, you could see the other court perfectly. You looked past blockers to see receivers ready to intercept both your straight and your cross shots. Grunting, you realized that you had nowhere to go. You aimed the ball upward, tipping the ball on the blockers fingers. ‘I hope my rebound is enough’ you thought, sticking out your tongue as you landed.

Nohebi ended up getting the ball back into the air and the two of you duked it out. It was as if the two sides were gladiators in a colosseum, fighting for survival.

Digging the ball on a really nasty spike, you grunted as the impact knocked you backward. “It’s up!” You called from the court, with wide eyes you scrambled back up.

As you got up, you locked eyes with Azumi, smiling as she gave you a smirk in return. Even thought it was plainly obvious who she was going to set it to, it didn’t matter.

“Left!!” You called, beginning your approach before Azumi tossed up the ball. That moment, it was as if everything slowed again and it was just you and the ball again.

‘The summit’ you thought as you reached the peak, spotting the blockers and Ikeda, who set to receive your line shot. A smirk grew on your face when in a slip second, you changed the ball course, your shoulder twisting and straining your wrist as you made the trickiest shot you’ve ever tried. The cut shot passed the two blockers infront of you, slicing through the air like a knife and hitting the ground just in front of the net with a smack.

Once you landed, you fell backward, feeling the uncomfortable pull of now sore muscles in my shoulder. Time stilled for a moment before you were suddenly tackled by your teammates, tears streaming down everyone’s faces as you felt Iku pat you on the chest.

“What the fuck was that?! Seriously?! What the fuck!?” She yelled, squeezing your face with both of her hands as she kissed the top of your head. You felt tears trickle down from the edge of your eyes as you sobbed, realizing that you had just proved to the crowd who the true champions were.

You let out a war cry as you squeezed who you now realized was Sachi, you lifted a fist up from the dog pile your team had become and the crowd cheered once again at your statement.

As both of the teams thanked the crowd and received feedback from their respective coach, you and the other athletes began to file out. You had a towel slung around your neck and were wiping the sweat that had trickled down your forehead out of you face when you were ambushed.

“(Y/n),” Ikeda called, making you turn around in shock. You saw the dejected slump of defeat in her shoulders, like a drooping flower as a tear slid down her cheek. “I-“

“-If you’re here to apologize, don’t waste your breath.” You interrupted, standing proudly in the face of her unwanted regret. But instead of insult her for losing or any of her weaknesses, you reached a hand out which made her look at you with disbelief. “But if you’re here to congratulate me, I appreciate it.”

You stood there in silence with your hand outstretched for a moment before Ikeda slowly took your hand, the two of you exchanging a small “good game” before letting go.

“If we end up seeing each other in the finals,” Ikeda started, her eyes narrowing as she replaced the vulnerability with confidence once again. “We’ll win.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night,” You laughed, gathering your bag from the floor before turning back to face her with matching confidence. “But you know that if we won once, we’ll do it again.”

You two stood in silence once again, engaged in an intense stand off as the two of your proud personalities clashed. The only thing breaking you away from the staring contest being a loud “(Y/n)!” from your left.

Looking over at the stands, you saw Kuroo and Kenma. Realizing that it was Kuroo who called your name, you gave him a raised eyebrow which he responded to by flicking his head over to the exit. Knowing the meaning, you nodded back with a smile. Bowing quickly to Ikeda, you ran to catch up with your team before they completely filed out of the gym.

You dashed over to Sachi and quickly told her, “Hey if anyone asks, I’m at the boys game.” before sprinting through the exit and into the other gym. You gave her no time to answer before you vanished, making her shake her head at the ridiculousness of your spontaneous nature.

You stood at the doors of the gym, just in time for Bokuto to make a spike that crushed against the receivers and out of bounds. The crowd screamed as you watched Bokuto do his signature “Hey hey hey!!” with both of his arms raised in celebration.

You felt realization slam into you like a freight train as adoration, affection and a sudden feeling to kiss your best friend swirled around your chest. Clutching the front of your jersey with the number eight printed on the front, you released a needed breath.

‘Oh my god, I love him.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! I included the girls team so that you guys have some idea who everyone is haha! We’re getting to the good stuff with this chapter so just sit tight and have fun ;). My super close friend Dani beta read this for me, this is my first time having someone look over my work (other than myself) so I feel really professional hahah ><


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys long time no see, I’m really sorry for the delay. I’ve had some issues with family and friends that have led me back into some bad coping mechanisms of mine which kind of took up most of my time this summer. I’ve never forgotten about this though, so I’m happy to say that I’ve finished with chapter 7. This one gets a bit sausy so I just want to say I’m not liable for any heart attacks!

Watching Bokuto and his team win and qualifying for nationals in third was almost too much for your heart. You had ended up sitting down to watch the rest of the match, which wasn’t long enough to satisfy your need of watching Bokuto dominating the match because you had come in the middle of the third set. 

Bokuto’s entire being felt heavenly, even on the court he radiated passion and strength enough to be felt through the entire room. Everyone turned to watch him chest bump teammates after making an amazing play or giving a hard slap on the back after someone got blocked to raise their spirits. 

He lacked anxiety and fear, like he wasn’t scared of failure or something going wrong. His mind only set on winning. One smack of the ball after another and that was it. All of a sudden the game ended, having flown by as you were watching Bo intently. 

The crowd around you cheered for your champions, eventually once you realized that your team had one you were whooping and hollering along with them, tears prickling at the corner of your eyes with happiness.

People began to file out of the gym, the players continued to celebrate but eventually began to clean up their area. Knowing they wouldn’t be out for awhile, you decided to wait outside of the arena. 

You quickly checked your phone for a text from Sachi before turning off your phone and wringing your hands nervously. The foreign feeling settling in your stomach. ‘He’s my best friend, I can’t think of him like this’ You thought trying to wipe away your feelings by wiping your hands on your shorts.

The rush of blood to your face and the erratic beating of your heart instantly snapped on once you saw his multicolored hair through the sea of people. You began to jump up and down, smiling and calling his name before you suddenly stopped. Bokuto walked out of the gym with a towel over his neck and a grim look on his face, different from the jealous tears that he always gave you. This was different.

You brought a hand up to your chest in surprise. He was just on the court, his attitude lighting up the stadium with one smile, what happened? You clenched the hand on your chest into a fist as you felt anger bubble up in your stomach at the idea that it was a who not a what. 

With your eyes trained on the gloomy ace, you hadn’t noticed the setter grab you by the arm and tug on it. You anxiously flinched, jerking before realizing that it was Akaashi and calming down. You hadn’t even seen him come out of the gym, just how focused were you on Bokuto? 

“Please help him, I’m no good at this yet. Someone made a comment about how we just barley made it Nationals and I think it’s taking a toll on him.” Akaashi gave a sad look to Bokuto before turning to you again. “You know how he fixates on things, I’m sure he blames himself.” 

Your eyes widened in surprise, you had never seen the setter emit such emotion to you before. Your chest warmed thinking that he came to you for advice, he was finally opening up to you. So with a small nod you placed a hand on his shoulder, his head turning to you with his sad eyes as you gave him a smile. 

“Don’t worry I got this, why don’t you go ahead? I’ll talk to him.” You reassure him. Watching the worry slip from his face giving you more courage as he nodded and Allowing you to slip away from his grasp. 

You quickly made your way to Bokuto, gently snagging his wrist and tugging him into a secluded corner just before he walked past you. 

He barley acknowledges your touch as you slip your hand into his. Your tight squeezing becoming the glue between the two of you. You feel your heart break a little at his limp grasp but try to remember that he’s not himself right now. Maybe he’s not comfortable with you holding his hand right now? 

Losing confidence, you start to slide your hand out of his before your fingers are caught. Looking up you saw his stary golden eyes before you heard his voice. You were thrown back into the heat of summer, looking into the eyes of a stranger. You watch as so many emotions swirled through his teary eyes, too many to name or give a description to. 

“Don’t let go” He whispers, his voice cracking like he’s just about to cry, desperate. 

“I wasn’t going to.” You smile softly in the same whisper, slowly lacing your fingers together again like a puzzle piece. 

“Bo-“ You began, but before you could finish the phone in your waistband began to buzz. Bokuto flinched at the loud noise which broke your heart even more. Squeezing his hand to reassure him your snagged the phone and looked down at the notifications. 

‘we’re leaving soon’ the text said, Sachi’s name hanging just above the text. You internally groaned, looking at Bokuto who’s eyes had been trained on you since he spoke those words. You deflated and grabbed Bokuto’s hand In between the two of yours. 

“Bo, we have to go. Meet me by the cafe after the bus. Please.” You beg, searching for any sign of restraint in his empty body language and painful eyes. 

He simply nodded and you breathed a sigh of relief. You squeeze his hand for the millionth time in the past 5 minutes you’ve been with the guy, before placing a kiss on the crown of his head. You felt him relax underneath your touch which made your heart jump in your chest. 

The two of you walked, hand in hand to the meeting place. Spotting the two of your teams you squeezed his hand before loosing your grip and letting go. His eyes pleaded for you to stay as he let his arm drop to his side, the pain in your chest flaring up like there was a dagger stuck in your heart. 

“Don’t worry we’ll be together soon, remember the cafe okay?” You reassure him with a small smile, hoping that would be enough to get him to smile again. Instead he just gave you an empty stare and a nod before walking to his team, a bucket of worry splashing over you like cold water made you stare at his slumped shoulders for a whole minute before taking off to your team. 

You saw Sachi waving you down as your team waited for your bus to get there. You jogged quickly over to them, getting pats and hollers of congratulations from your teammates until you got in front of Sachi who handed you your bag that you had forgotten in the gym.

“Didn’t they win? Why is mister sunshine over there all doom and gloom?” Sachi asked with a raised eyebrow and although it sounded kind of offensive, you knew she meant nothing by it. You just wrapped your hand around your neck and breathed a sigh out.

“I’ll figure it out. I’m just worried about him until then.” You sighed and closed, like an anxious wolf looking after her pups you were itching to get back to him. Sachi simply shrugged and put in her earbuds, completely shutting you out which you didn’t even notice. 

Your heart squeezed as the separation anxiety grew in your chest, you remember the way his shoulders slumped like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. Like he needed to win every game for his team, you just wish you could show him that he didn’t need to be the savior for the team all the time.

Sachi looked up to see your emotionally constipated face. While she had never been good with people, you always cheered her up when she was down. So in a small gesture of kindness, she patted your shoulder and turned away toward the bus that had finally gotten there. “Come on, lover girl, you’ll see your ace soon.” 

This obviously struck a chord in you because you stood there motionless with a dumbstruck look on your face as the blond haired girl continued to walk away from your blushing face. 

You quickly snapped out of the shock and began to trot after her, shouting in denial “Love?! I’m no lover girl!! I’m not in love with him!”. As you climbed the steps into the bus your thoughts went back to the gloomy boy that you were totally smitten with.

‘You’ll see him again soon’ You thought, taking a seat next to Sachi who had already closed her eyes and put back in her earbuds, wringing your hands once again. ‘God Im being weird, calm the fuck down’ 

The bus ride back to school was long, too long, you had ended up changing into your track pants which you had just slipped over your shorts and swapped out your jersey for a shirt that had “lavender love” written on the back. 

As soon as the bus had stopped in the parking lot of the school and your team finished with the team talk, you practically sprinted away from the group, waving your hand frantically in a final goodbye. 

You had texted Bokuto that your team had already arrived back in the city and that you would be waiting at the cafe that you and the group of misfits regularly visited. He texted you a simple ‘okay’ and honestly that scared you more than any of his behavior so far. He usually used exclamation points and emojis to match his very outgoing personality, none of this seemed like him. 

Sitting on a concrete ledge outside of the cafe, you bounced your leg in anticipation, humming along to a song you heard playing from bustling store. Yawning, you closed your eyes and rubbed them, tears prickling at the edge of your vision as exhaustion made your legs as heavy as iron. 

The frosted tips heading your way slowly made you perk up and a frown paint your face at his sluggish movements. You stayed sitting, knowing that your legs would shake if you stood, and watched him take a seat next to you. 

He had this far away look in his eyes that you couldn’t quite place and you saw his shoulders curve in because of the depression that overtook him. Your hands clenched in anger, you wished that people would just mind their business and decided that whoever said something bad to Bokuto again would have to deal with you next. 

You placed a hand on his back and trailed your hand up and down his sweatshirt, which made him slump backward, almost as if he was leaning into you. You felt relief wash over you like an ocean during high tide at his relaxed state around you, glad that he wasn’t pushing you away like you feared.

So the two of you sat like that, watching as people drifted by and the sun float down from the sky. It was peaceful and you wished this moment would never end. But you began to shiver at the cold and decided that it would be best to get inside a house before it got cold. 

Wrapping a small hand around his bicep, you gently tried to drag him up to his feet and guide him toward the train station that would take the two of you home. 

“Come on.” You smiled, tugging on his arm to get him to stand. “Let’s go to my house, we should celebrate.” 

“Celebrate? (Y/n) I almost didn’t make it.” Bo said, a strained sadness in his voice as he allowed your hand to slip off his arm. “I was careless and stupid, we should have won the first match easily but I had to go and mess that up.”

You saw the tears drip down his cheeks and another tug at your heart strings made your face clench in pain. 

“I don’t get why the team puts up with me. I’m such a failure and can never do anyway thing right. I don’t deserve to be on a team like Fukurodani.” He barked out, his eyes squeezed shut as angry tears blazed down his face. You wanted to shake him and yell at him for all the things he just said because dammit he is amazing and beautiful. But you knew that would never make him understand. 

So instead, you grasped the fist he had made with his hands in his lap and slipped his cheek into your palm. His eyes opened in surprise and he stared into you eyes as you lifted his head to meet your gaze. 

You too had angry tears that had slipped past you and made your face look softer than usual. Your eyes puffed up and turned red with irritation. To be honest you were a very ugly crier but it hadn’t mattered to you that Bo saw you like this, you trusted him. 

“Now that is absolutely not true. You made it to nationals, right? So what you had a bad day, we all have those but it doesn’t make us lesser than ourselves.” You said, a lump in your throat growing as more tears trailed down your face. “You’re wonderful in all the ways that you are you. Flaws and all. Even on a bad day you make like the top 5 wing spikers in the nation, Bo. So don’t ever try to deny yourself of what you are. Which is a damn good volleyball player” 

You let out an uneven breath after the last word of your declaration, pushing your forehead onto his as you closed your eyes. Tired, upset and frustrated you continued to cry even as you felt the taller boy embrace you. He gathered you into his arms as you began to hiccup, allowing him to drag you towards his chest and onto his lap. 

You frantically wiped away the red hot tears and the snot underneath your nose with the front of your shirt, remembering that the two of you were still in public. Bokuto surrounded you, the curve of his shoulders enveloping you into his body and making you realize just how small you were compared to him. 

“I’m sorry” 

You were shocked at his words and almost appalled at the fact that he had apologized, so quickly you responded.

“You don’t need to be sorry at all. It’s perfectly normal to be upset. All I’m saying is don’t allow it to change who you are, your extreme emotions make you Bokuto. So the people who actually care about you will look past that to see how amazing of a player you are.” You smiled, looking up to see his fragile expression and gently caress his cheek. “And you, Bokuto Koutarou are an amazing player.” 

He giggled and leaned into your touch, his eyes held more confidence in them as a small smile lifted his face. “I guess I am pretty amazing, I mean, we did make it to nationals.” 

You just join Bokuto in his laughter, feeling the anxiety and worry lift from your chest as he lifts you off of his lap and onto the side walk. “Come on, you goose.” You laugh, playfully shoving him in the shoulder. “I have tea at home and we can make some ramen if you want.” 

He pats your head with a smile, a new aura filling in around him that screams “I exist! Look at me!”. You were shocked by how empty it had felt when he was upset, it was crazy how his presence made such a positive impact on your life. You honestly had no idea how you had lived a happy life without him in it. 

“Sounds great!! Dibs on the first bowl of ramen!” He yells, dashing down the sidewalk to the train station. 

“Fucking men” you whisper as you begin to go full sprint after him. “Wait for me!” 

The two of you catch the train just in time, huffing and puffing because the extra weight of your volleyball bags made it hard to go full speed and dodge random people on the street at the same time. You painted as you took the seat closest to the train doors, watching with lazy eyes as Bokuto let out a loud groan as he sagged into the seat next to you. 

For the train ride the two of you stayed silent, listening to the English singer that you had turned on after handing him one of your ear buds. You took out your (short/long) ponytail and allowed your hair to spring free from the hair tie. It wasn’t long until the two of you stood at your doorstep, using the key that dangled around your neck, you practically kicked open your door after it refused to twice. 

“I’m home!” You called out into the small house before looking back at Bo and adding, “and I brought a friend!”

“Friends? You don’t have friends, (Y/N)” Your older brother, Ichiro, laughed as he came down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. You just deadpanned and lead Bokuto further into your house, the two of you sat down on the couches that once held the other three of your friend group. Sprawling out, you sunk into the couches with a sigh, feeling the pillows envelope you in a fluffy hug. You watched as Bokuto leaned back into the sofa too, obviously exhausted from the days events.

An amused smile crossed your face and you reached over to pat his chest. “It’s been a long day, huh.”

He simply nodded with lidded eyes before you realized that his overwhelming feelings along with the intense physical activity must had left him completely drained. ‘He looks more at ease now, however’ you thought with a smile. 

“I’ll go make the ramen.” You said, patting his chest again, which startled Bokuto out of his sleepy state, before rolling off of the couch of dreams with a groan. You stretched your back once you stood and glanced at Bokuto who’s eyes were stuttering with consciousness. You just shook your head before shuffling into the kitchen. 

With a yawn, you began to gather all the ingredients. ‘Noodles, a pan, eggs, cilantro-‘ you thought, making the list in your head before they were cut off by the sight of your unusual brother. He was perched on the counter, playing with stray cat that the three of you had befriended and dubbed Garbage by the man in question and eating a pineapple. 

Your face twisted into a confused expression since the pineapple wasn’t cut besides from the hole that Ichiro had made in the skin with a knife. So he was slurping from a full on pineapple while laughing at the cat as it chased the red dot made from the laser pointer that hung from his right hand. You grimaced at the strange scene before just waving it off and working around him. 

“You’re really strange, you know, most college kids would be out partying on a Saturday night.” You gave him a glance that said ‘I’m better than you even though I’m younger’ as your voice turned snarky. 

“Trust me, no body would be able to handle my coolness.” He countered with a hearty chuckle, moving the hand that held the laser pointer to his hip. A large thump and frantic skittering caused the two of you to snap your heads just to see Garbage scale the wall to try to catch the red dot that was now shining on the ceiling before dropping to the floor and dashing away. 

“Anyway, I had an exam for my English class I had to retake so I ended up getting home way later than usual, so my friends left without me.” He ended with a sigh, before his face lit up and added, “Which reminds me, Dad told me to tell you that he’s sorry he couldn’t come to your game. He caught a double shift at the hospital he couldn’t refuse. He also told me to tell you that he probably won’t be home until late tomorrow so don’t make any dinner for him, he’ll take care of it.” 

You smiled at the selflessness of your father, but you knew you’d make him dinner for tonight and tomorrow too regardless of what he said. You responded with a quick, “Thank you, Ichi” before resuming your cooking in silence. The only real sounds in the kitchen were the flickering of the stove and the soft munching whenever Ichiro took a bite of the pineapple. 

As you waited for the water to boil, you plucked the pineapple from Ichiros hands, which he tried to snatch back with you with a loud “Hey!” before you threatened him with a knife to back off. You quickly cut the pineapple into chunks and placed them into a bowl, waving the now separated fruit in the air. Ichiro roughly took the bowl from you with a huff, storming from the kitchen as he placed one of the small chunks in his mouth. You laughed as his face melted into an expression of heaven, focusing back onto the water as you dumped the noodles in and began to make the broth. 

You had heard him before you saw him, the creak of the wood and vibrations of his footsteps making you turn toward the doorway to the kitchen. You held back the words you wished to say once you realized that he probably overhead the entire conversation between you and your brother. Bokuto pulled out a chair and plopped into it, sniffing the air as you began to stir the pot. You added a couple finishing touches to the ramen before quickly setting up two bowls for you and your guest, placing one in front of Bo with a smile. 

With half lidded eyes, Bokuto quietly slurped at the noodles, the exhausted expression coming back as the warm steam caressed his face. You sighed and rubbed your eyes, looking at the frosted tipped wing spiker that sat in the chair across from yours with longing eyes. 

‘You don’t have to be ashamed, you’re lonely. Talk to him.’ You thought, anxiety of what he’d think of you forming another lump in your throat. You took a deep breaths in and out before picking up your chopsticks. 

“My father was supposed to come today, to the playoffs I mean.” You started, your (left/right) hand shooting up to your neck in a nervous gesture as you held the chopsticks in the other. “He works at the hospital nearby as a nurse. He picks up the shifts that nobody wants so he can support us.” 

“My brother just entered college so it’s been kind of hard on the bills. I’m actually surprised Ichiro is here because he usually stays on campus, but it seems like he came home for the weekend.” You breathed out, swirling your chopsticks in the broth and watched as the eggs and noodles danced in your bowl. “That’s just what he was talking about earlier, with my dad not coming home. I didn’t want to beat around the bush.” 

You finally looked across the table to see Bokuto sitting there silently, looking into his own bowl. His eyes were practically shining with emotions again and you watched, entranced, as they swirled around in his head. ‘Breathtaking’ you thought, ‘If I was to call Bokuto anything, it would be breathtaking.’

Raising his head, Bokuto cocked his head to the side as his eyes finally decided a confused look. “Your brothers name is Ichiro?” 

You laughed at his question, not menacingly, but in a relieved kind of way. Glad that he was respecting your personal space, allowing you to talk to him on your terms. Your laugh ended with a soft smile “Yeah, ironically its supposed to mean “first son”.” 

The two of you continued to talk, your bowls had been empty for awhile and the stars peeked out from behind the clouds by the time that you realized how late it had gotten. After Bokuto finished explaining how he ended up lighting a trash can on fire in the courtyard of the school, he glanced at the clock and then down at his phone. His eyes blew up like a balloon and fear made his face fall, you patted his shoulder from across the table reassuringly. 

“Whats up?” You asked, giving him a worried look as he continued to freak out. Without responding, he simply turned his phone to you to show the numerous calls and texts from his mother. 

Your face deadpanned, “Didn’t I tell you to text your mom when we got here.” His face turned pink at your scolding and he gave you a bashful smile.

“Musta forgot” he laughed nervously before adding “But I gotta get home, it shouldn’t be that far of a walk. I’ll just let her know I’ll be a little later.” He got up from his seat, so you began to collect both of your dishes, uncomfortable with him walking home. An idea popped into your head as you caught his arm just before he opened the sliding doors to the living room. 

“Wait, Bo, I have an idea.”

That’s how the two of you ended crammed into the back of your brothers small car at 11:45 at night. Ichiro had made a big fuss of you owing him those small crepes with the fruit fillings in them that you would make for Dad after really long shifts. You had just rolled your eyes and threw the car keys at him, telling him to get in the car. 

The three of you sat in silence, the radio playing an up and coming pop star who’s voice took up most of the car. The drive to Bokuto’s house ended up being way longer than you expected and you sent a glare over to him once you entered his drive way. 

“This isn’t a few blocks away, Bokuto.” You scolded, getting out of car after him. His eyes widened in surprise as he stopped, hanging halfway out of the doorway. 

“Are you...sleeping over?? I didn’t tell my mom I was having a guest.” His cheeks were dusted pink and his eyes held confusion and excitement. Your face instantly turned beet red as you saw Ichiro wiggling his eyebrows, at his obviously inappropriate thoughts you smacked the back of his head. 

“No, Bo, but I’m sure that would be super fun. I just want to come and apologize for keeping you out so late.” You said raising a hand with your pointer finger raised, poking Bokuto in his ticklish spot to get him to move. 

The two of you strolled up to his front step and waited for his mother to get to the door. After apologizing for keeping him out so late, His mother simply waved it off and expressed her gratitude for taking him home. You and Bokuto’s mother talked for a couple minutes about how forgetful the crazy frosted tipped boy could be before you had to leave. Doing your ‘super secret handshake’ with Bokuto that ended with a booty bump, you quickly skipped off with a smile and a wave to the Mother and Son duo. 

As you opened the passenger side door, Ichiro gave you a ‘I know your dirty secret’ look that included an eyebrow wiggle and a smirk. You simply crossed your arms and closed your eyes, the darkness of the car covering up most of your blush. 

“Shut up and drive, old man”

-()-

It was dark, as it was almost every time you entered the house after a long practice. You sighed and dropped your volleyball bag next to the staircase, heading to the kitchen to grab a drink. Opening the fridge, you took your sweet time, looking at all of the options. 

Just as you were about to pull what seemed to be the orange juice out of the fridge, you felt hands snake around your waist. Alarmed, you whirled around, fear clutching your heart. Once you recognized the yellow eyes and dual colored hair you eased into his touch, feeling one of his hands let go just to close the fridge door and trap you between his body and the door.

“B-Bokuto, what are you doing here? How’d you get in my house??” You stuttered, heat rushing throughout your body and making you squirm as his eyes trailed up and down your body. His hand on the fridge next to your head pinned your back against the cool plastic, making it impossible to move away, not like you wanted to. Bokuto leaned his head down to meet your wide eyed gaze, his hand trailed up your side slowly before taking your chin and gently tilting it upward. Your breath was uneven as the two of your noses touched, you hands hooked around his neck and urged him closer. 

Inching lower, the two of you finally connected in a kiss, a deep groan coming from your throat after all the edging. His hand that had just been on your chin quickly hooked around your leg and hoisted it around his waist. Almost instinctively, your other leg followed, allowing him to link his arms underneath your ass and press you against the fridge for support. All without breaking the kiss. The two of you made out in the kitchen for what seemed an eternity before suddenly you were in your bedroom. 

The two of you untangled from the kiss and he threw you onto the bed, making you giggle as you bounced. You lifted yourself onto your elbows and watched as he tugged off his shirt, his movements as smooth as water. Instantly you sat up and ran your hands over his abdomen, feeling him flex his muscles under your sensitive touch. Giggling again, you looped your fingers into Bokuto’s belt loops and tugged him onto you. His hands propped him up and trapped you again, not like you minded. You felt his erection pulse against the inside of your leg, a moan escaping his lips as he rocked back and forth to apply pressure. 

“(Y/N)” He whispered, his voice breathy and desperate against your cheek. In response you trailed your hands down his back, caressing the dip down his spine as you silently pushed his hips to meet yours. Shivering, you felt pleasure ripple through you once he slid over, the two of your eyes meeting. You saw desire, desperation and love swirl around his irises and you cupped his cheek. You lips just about to touch again-

You bolted up in bed, adrenaline pumping through your body and heat pulsing between your legs. Looking down at your bed, you face caught on fire as you scrambled to get out of the sin infested sheets. 

Bumping into your desk, you heard glass clink and books that had been stacked fall as you crashed into the wood. None of that mattered though because you just had a wet dream about one of your best friends. 

Groaning, you felt ashamed and embarrassed, kneading the bridge of your nose as you whispered “Jesus fucking Christ”


End file.
